


Summoner Yuna

by foggraven



Series: MicroFiction [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Feels, Microfic, Oneshot, Sad, teacher yuna, yuna's final aeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: The story remains the same though the ending is different. Sin is defeated and Tidus is lost.





	Summoner Yuna

**Author's Note:**

> non ffx-2 compliant

Summoner Yuna is a mystery.

Summoner not professor, no one truly understands the significance of the title, but they know it is. They know it without having to be told, there is power in that single word. Something that speaks of duty and desperation. It is a title that carries the sadness of a thousand years.

She is not from this world, everyone knows it, as unbelievable as it may sound they all know it to be true.

Tragedy clings to her, embracing her within its depths like a lover. She carries a great sadness, a heartbreak that is almost tangible.

Her beauty is as great as her tragedy, her dress exotic. All pale creamy skin dressed in white and blue cloth.

She requires no wand to work her magic, though sometimes she uses a staff, it is as beautiful, intricate and mysterious as she.

The ghosts venerate her and are almost worshipful. They whisper to her as do the portraits, for as she says what are the living paintings but dreams? And Yuna is beloved by dreams and the dead.

She sometimes glances at the frozen sleeping portrait that hangs on the wall over her desk watching over her. If she is the moon then he is the sun. Blond haired with tanned skin he sleeps suspended in chains deep within a dark sea.

As he is bound by chains so is his story entwined with that of hers.

The Leviathan Tidus.

**Author's Note:**

> The story remains the same though the ending is different. Sin is defeated and Tidus is lost. Instead of ending as a fading dream he becomes Yuna's final Aeon.


End file.
